O Último Natal
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Um conto de Natal com o Aioros em homenagem a todos os meus amigos! alguém fez o favor de deletar ele, mas coloquei de volta!


Como vocês todas sabem, não posso postar esse fic no por motivos de força maior! Mas eu não queria deixar o Natal passar em branco, e escrevi esse fic ontem mesmo, durante um surto de inspiração! 

Esse fic é meu presente de Natal a todos.

Um singelo conto de Natal estrelado por Aioros, Aioria e Shura. Que eu ofereço a todos os meus amigos nesse Natal: PandoraAmamya, Arthemisys, Mari Marin, Márcia, Milla-chan, Rafael (Mu), Renato (Aioria), Leandro, Lexas, Sukky, Talita Sagitarius, Megawinsone, Ephemeron, Gisele, Brenda, Nielita, Alana Yo, Jéssy, Lien, Dark Fox, Kourin, Tenko-no-Miko, Madam Spooky, NaruL, CahhKinomoto, Kiki-chan, Marilia, Jaq de Dragão, Juliane Barcelos, Angel, Junia, Lulu, Lonestar, Petit Ange1, Miki, Arjuna Spike,...e muitos outros que mesmo que eu não coloque o nome aqui, sabem que moram em meu coração.

FELIZ NATAL!

Espero que gostem. Ah, me inspirei em um episódio do Alf, o Eteimoso...qualquer semelhança, talvez seja mera coincidência...

O ÚLTIMO NATAL 

"A senhorita não sabe o quanto estamos felizes com a sua visita."-disse o diretor do Hospital Geral de Atenas à jovem Saori Kido.-"A senhorita alegrou o Natal de todas as nossas crianças."

Naquela semana de Natal, Saori conseguiu convencer seus cavaleiros a ajudarem a visitar os hospitais da capital e região, distribuindo às crianças e idosos internados um pouco de conforto e alegria no Natal. Aquele era o ultimo hospital a ser visitado, e ela estava na companhia de Seiya, Shun e de seus cavaleiros de ouro, Aioros, Shura e Aioria.

"Não precisa agradecer, doutor Konstantinou. É uma imensa alegria para mim ver tantas crianças felizes!"-falou sincera ao entregar uma boneca a uma menina.

"Sim."-concordou o médico.

Aioros estava observando a algazarra que seus companheiros faziam com as crianças, e isso o deixava muito feliz. Resolveu dar uma volta pelos corredores do hospital, admirando a decoração de Natal feita pelos funcionários.

Parou diante de uma porta. No enorme quarto particular, havia uma única cama, e nela deitada uma menina de cabelos loiros, pequena de mais ou menos sete anos, olhando pela janela abraçada a um urso de pelúcia.

"Olá?"-ele chamou cauteloso, fazendo a menina o encarar com seus enormes olhos azuis.-"Por que não está com as outras crianças?"

"Porque não quero presente de Natal."-respondeu inocente.-"Eu já pedi para o Papai Noel meu presente."

"E qual seria?"

"Quero falar com meu anjo."

"Seu anjo?"-ele a olhou curioso e depois sorriu.-"Ah, seu anjo da guarda. Certo?"

"Sim."

"E o que vai falar com ele?"-perguntou, achando graça na inocência da criança.

"Quero fazer umas perguntas pra ele."-ela se ajeitou na cama e abraçou o urso, olhando para o cavaleiro, começou a falar com raiva.-"Quero saber por que ele levou a mamãe pro céu? E se depois que ele me levar, vai deixar o papai e o meu irmão sozinhos? Por que Deus está sendo mau comigo e com meu pai?"

"Como?"-de repente, ficou perturbado pelas palavras da menina. Ia perguntar mais, mas um médico apareceu.

"È parente da paciente?"

"Não. Só estou visitando o hospital!"

"Ah, você é um dos jovens que trouxe as doações de brinquedos para as crianças."-falou o jovem médico sorrindo.-"Poderia me acompanhar?"

"Claro."

Aioros o seguiu e o médico parou diante da sala onde estava antes com Atena e os outros. Ele o encarou com um olhar triste e falou:

"Peço que não leve as tristes palavras de Larissa em consideração."-ele suspirou.-"Ela tem uma rara doença do coração, e infelizmente não há cura. A mesma doença matou sua mãe dois anos antes.Ela está triste, eu sei. Com raiva também."

"Está me dizendo que aquela menina vai...?"-sentiu um aperto em seu coração.

"Infelizmente, esse será o último Natal que Larissa terá."

Com as palavras do médico martelando em sua cabeça, Aioros acompanhava seus amigos de volta ao Santuário, na van alugada por Saori. Não estava mais sorrindo, carregava uma expressão triste em seu rosto, o olhar distante. Fato esse que chamou a atenção de todos.

"Ei, Aioros."-chamou Aioria passando o braço por cima do ombro do irmão.-"O que foi? Voltou muito diferente da visita."

"Fiquei sabendo de uma coisa muito triste, Aioria."-respondeu o cavaleiro de sagitário.-"Nós cavaleiros somos capazes de feitos incríveis graças ao nosso Cosmo, mas percebi que mesmo assim..."

"Que depressão é essa, amigo?"-Shura foi logo perguntando.

"Uma menina está no hospital e o médico disse que ela está morrendo."-respondeu.-"E eu queria muito fazer algo por ela, mas não sei o que."

"Cara, isso é triste."-falou Seiya.

"Queria poder fazer algo também, Aioros."-disse-lhe Atena.-"Mas há coisas que nem eu posso fazer."

Aioros olhou pela janela e reparou na decoração de uma loja, onde havia um anjo enorme colocado no alto do edifício de dois andares. Lembrou-se do desejo de Larissa em ver seu anjo. Uma idéia surgiu em sua mente e ele sorriu confiante.

"Já sei o que fazer por ela!"-falou animado e apontou para os cavaleiros.-"E vocês vão me ajudar!"

"Por que?"-perguntou Aioria.

"Um porque você é meu irmão. Shura me deve, pois me matou."

"Eu já me desculpei por isso!"-falou o espanhol nervoso.

"Minha armadura já te salvou de muitos apuros, Pégasus!"

"Ta!"-concordou Seiya, com medo do olhar dele.

"E eu?"-perguntou Shun.

"Você, porque eu to mandando!"-falou Aioros.

"Ta..ta bem!"

"E vamos voltar ao hospital essa noite!"

"Mas é véspera de Natal!"-falou Seiya.-"Tem a festa da Saori e..."-calou diante do olhar de Aioros.-"Hoje a noite ta bom, sim!"

Naquela noite.

"É o seguinte."-falava Aioros.-"Vocês mantenham os médicos e enfermeiros longe do quarto da Larissa só por alguns minutos, para que eu converse com ela sossegado. Certo?"

"Sim!"-responderam os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

"Ai, espero que o Ikki não coma todo o bolo de sorvete."-resmungou Seiya.

"Pare de reclamar, hombre e vamos!"-chamou Shura, pegando Seiya pela gola da camiseta e o arrastando.

Nesse meio tempo, Aioros se preparou conversar com Larissa. Acendeu seu cosmo e chamou a sua armadura de ouro. Lembrou-se o que Shion uma vez lhe disse quando a ganhou. Para nunca usa-la em benefício próprio. Mas não era por ele que a trajava agora, mas por uma criança.

Dentro do Hospital.

"Só tem dois médicos e duas enfermeiras de plantão na ala infantil!"-cochichou Aioria para os amigos.

"Mas eu vi no quadro de funcionários que eram três enfermeiras."-falou Shun.

"Deve ter visto errado!"-falou Shura.

"O Shun raramente se engana!"-Seiya defendeu o amigo.

"Parem com isso. Eles vão nos escutar!"-falou Aioria perdendo a paciência.-"Vamos, de acordo com o plano."

"Eu odeio isso!"-resmungou Shun.-"Por que eu tenho que fazer isso?"

"Porque o Seiya não saberia representar."-respondeu Aioria.-"Porque eu estou mandando!"

"Droga!"-e Shun se joga no chão.

"MEU AMIGO ESTÁ TENDO UM ATAQUE!"-gritou Seiya.

Os médicos e enfermeiras escutam os gritos de Seiya e correm para ver o que está havendo.

"O que fazem aqui?"-indagou um dos médicos atendendo Shun.

"Visitávamos um amigo e nos perdemos. Agora meu amigo ta morrendo!"-Pégasus falava com uma dramaticidade exagerada.

Assim que a equipe leva o Andrômeda para uma sala, Aioria faz um sinal ao irmão para que ele aparecesse. Quando voltou, Shura o puxou e apontou para uma enfermeira gordona, usando um coque em seus cabelos negros que acabava de chegar.

"E agora?"-perguntaram-se.

No quarto de Larissa, a menina que dormia foi acordada pelos gritos de Seiya no corredor. Estava voltando a deitar-se quando percebeu que alguém entrava pela janela de seu quarto. Olhou assustada para a janela e logo pensou que estivesse tendo um sonho.

Era um anjo que entrava pela sua janela! Um anjo de asas de ouro!

"Oi, Larissa!"-ele a cumprimentou, colocando uma sacola no chão.

"Você é o meu anjo?"-a menina ficou em pé na cama, se aproximando dele.-"Mas você é aquele moço que apareceu hoje aqui!"

"É. Eu sou seu anjo."-ele sorriu sem graça.-"Vim para conversarmos. Teríamos conversado melhor se o seu médico não tivesse aparecido."

"Então você vai responder minhas perguntas?"

"Sim."

"Por que Deus está sendo mau comigo?"-perguntou enfim.

"Larissa...Deus não está sendo mau com você."-o cavaleiro sentou-se na beirada da cama, a menina também se sentou encarando-o.-"Mas há coisas que nem os anjos podem explicar."

"Ele levou minha mãe, e agora vai me levar."-ela ficou triste.-"Meu pai e meu irmãozinho vão ficar sozinhos."

"Não vão!"-falou Aioros erguendo o rosto da menina com um dedo em seu queixo.-"Porque você e sua mãe estarão velando por eles, como anjos da guarda."

"Como sabe?"-indagou desconfiada.

"Porque eu morri."-ele sorriu.-"E tornei-me o anjo da guarda de meu irmão mais novo e de uma jovem muito especial. Sempre que pude, eu os ajudei. Você fará o mesmo por seu irmãozinho."

"Minha mãe se tornou um anjo de verdade?"-ela ficou espantada.

"Sim. Todas as mães se tornam anjos."-ele estende a mão e pega urso de pelúcia dela.-"Agora é melhor dormir. Papai Noel não vai entrar aqui se te encontrar acordada."

"Papai Noel existe de verdade?"-ela o olhou admirada.

"Sim. É meu amigo!"-e ele a cobre.

"Anjo? Como é seu nome?"

"Aioros."

"Aioros. Fica comigo até que eu durma?"-ela pediu.

"Claro."-ele ajeita a franja dela.-"Prometo que fico aqui até que você tenha dormido."

"Obrigada!"-ela sorri e se deita, abraçando o urso. Mas ele se ergue logo e lhe entrega o bichinho.-"Pode ficar com o Boo. Com você aqui, não tenho medo!"

"O-obrigado."-ele pega o brinquedo.

"Sabe, Aioros. Não estou mais braba com Deus."-ela diz sorrindo e fechando os olhos.-"Ele precisa de pessoas boas como a mamãe, para se tornarem anjos e ajuda-lo a cuidar do mundo, não é?"

"Sim."-ele a observa.-"E de inocentes como você. Durma bem, Larissa."

Larissa fecha os olhos, e Aioros ficou ao seu lado, esperando que ela adormecesse. Assim que percebeu que ela dormia proifundamente, Aioros pega a pequena sacola que trazia e colocou um boneco com a forma de um anjo ao lado da menina e se afastou.

Depois, pedindo com a mente, sua armadura abandona seu corpo e retorna ao Santuário.

Do lado de fora, a enfermeira ouve um barulho vindo do quarto de Larissa e vai com a expressão preocupada até lá, mas encontra no caminho Shura e Aioria.

"Desculpe, aqui é a ala de ortopedia?"-perguntou Aioria.

"O que fazem aqui?"-ela colocou as mãos na larga cintura furiosa.-"O horário de visitas já acabou! E aqui é a ala pediátrica!"

"Eu não te falei!"-Shura dá um tapa na nuca do Aioria.-"Era para parar no outro andar!"

"Você me bateu?"-Aioria o segura pela gola da camisa.

"Ei!"-a enfermeira chama a atenção deles, mas eles não ligam.

"Faz parte da armação, Aioria."-sussurrou Shura para ele.

"Mas o tapa doeu de verdade!"

"Larga de ser bebê chorão!"-explodiu o espanhol.-"Foi só um tapinha!"

"Só um tapinha? Ta bom!"-Aioria dá um tapa igual em Shura.-"Que tal?"

Ambos se encaram como se quisessem se matar, mas a gorda enfermeira os pega pelas orelhas e os arrasta até a saída próxima.

"Se vão brigar, façam isso longe daqui e no turno de outra."-ela dizia arrastando os dois.

"Aiiiiiii."-gemiam.

Assim que viu que os três se foram, Aioros saiu do quarto. Tratou logo de ir embora, e queria faze-lo sem chamar a atenção. Procurou um jaleco de médico para usar. Sairia pela porta da frente, normalmente sem alarde nenhum.

Ainda se sentia muito triste. Para ele o Natal havia acabado.

Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para o térreo.

No andar térreo.

"Ele não tem nada!"-dizia o médico plantonista já irritado com Seiya e Shun.

"Como não?"-berrava Seiya.-"Você viu como ele estava. Parecia uma lagartixa que havia tomado um choque!"

"Hei!"-disse Shun.

"Tenho mais o que fazer que perder tempo aqui!"-disse o médico.

"Seiya."-chamou Shun e sussurrou.-"Acho que já deu tempo para o Aioros fazer sua visita!"

"Tem razão e..."-parou ao ver Aioria e Shura serem trazidos pelas orelhas por uma enfermeira enorme.-"KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA..."

Seiya começou a rir descontroladamente. Já Shun, era mais discreto.

"São seus amigos?"-perguntou o médico.

"Não!"-responderam os dois cavaleiros de bronze ao mesmo tempo e sérios.

"Quero que saiam do meu hospital agora e..."

De repente, irrompeu a porta um casal. O homem estava em desespero, a mulher estava em trabalho de parto.

"Me ajudem! Minha mulher...meu filho!"-falava nervoso.

"Calma!"-dizia o médico, dando atenção a eles e esquecendo os cavaleiros.-"Coloquem-na na maca, enfermeira avise a obstetrícia."

"Sim, doutor!"-falavam as enfermeiras.

Diante da confusão, os cavaleiros olhavam a cena.

Aioros descia pelo elevador, o mesmo parou no andar térreo. Mas antes de sair, foi empurrado de volta por uma maca onde uma mulher gemia.

"Desculpe doutor. Emergência."-falou a enfermeira.

"Tu-tudo bem."

"Enfermeira!"-chamou o médico.

Quando a enfermeira saiu, o elevador fechou a porta, deixando a grávida e Aioros sozinhos, e o marido desta batendo na porta desesperado.

"Sobe para o terceiro andar. Obstetrícia!"-avisou o médico do outro lado.-"A equipe médica estará esperando!"

"Certo."

Resignado, ele aperta o botão do elevador e ele começa a subir. De repente, o elevador estremece e para.

"O que houve?"-perguntou a mulher nervosa.

"Eu não sei!"-Aioros aperta o botão várias vezes.-"Emperrou!"

"Como emperrou!"-ela desesperou-se.

"Calma!"-ele pedia.-"Logo eles abrem aqui!"

"Como calma! Estou tendo um filho aqui!"-ela respira fundo.-"Oh, meu Deus!"

"O que?"

"A bolsa estourou!"

"QUEEEEEEEEEE!"

Do lado de fora, as pessoas que ficaram no andar térreo, perceberam o problema.

"O que houve?"-perguntou o médico.

"O elevador pifou. A paciente está presa!"-informou a enfermeira.

"Minha mulher! Meu filho!"

"Mas tem um médico com ela. Não se preocupe!"

"Mas o Aioros não é me..mmfmfmf"-Aioria tampa a boca do Seiya.

"E agora?"-perguntou o Leão.

"Deixa que eu abro a porta com a minha Excalibur!"-falou Shura erguendo o braço.

"Ta louco!"-disse Shun.-"Isso é um hospital!"

"Então."-falou Shura baixando o braço.-"Temos que esperar."

No elevador.

"E agora!"-Aioros se desesperando.-"O que eu faço?"

A mulher gemia e gritava de dor.

"Vai fazer o meu parto! Não é médico?"-disse nervosa.

"Sobre eu ser médico..."

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"-gritou desesperada diante de uma contração.-"Ta vindo! Ta nascendo!"

"Parece que eu não tenho escolha!"-pensou.-"Seja o que Atena quiser!"

Os técnicos da manutenção do hospital tentavam abrir o elevador, alguns minutos depois, ouviram o choro de um bebê.

"Nasceu!"-o pai gritava de felicidades, abraçando a todos.-"Meu filho nasceu!"

"É uma menina!"-gritou Aioros de dentro do elevador.

"MENINA!"-o pai da criança não acreditava, e sorriu.-"Uma...menina!"

Dentro do elevador, Aioros usava o seu jaleco para esquentar o bebê. A mulher estava aliviada e feliz.

"É uma linda menina!"-ele dizia, emocionado pelo o que fizera.

"Eu não sei que nome dar a ela."-disse a mulher, segurando a mãozinha do bebê.

"Que tal...Larissa?"-o cavaleiro sugeriu.

"Larissa? É um lindo nome!"-ela brinca com o bebê.-"Bem vinda, Larissa!"

Então a porta do elevador abriu, e a equipe médica tratou logo de retirar a nova mamãe e o bebê. Aioros ainda ficou parado, meio surpreso pelo o que havia acontecido. Só acordou quando sentiu a mão de seu irmão tocar em seu ombro.

"Que horas são?"-foi o que conseguiu perguntar à Aioria.

"Um pouco depois da meia noite."

"Então é Natal!"-ele sorriu ao dizer isso, e seus amigos também sorriram.-"Vamos para casa. Talvez ainda de tempo de comer um pouco de bolo de sorvete! Se o Ikki deixou um pouco para nós!"

"Duvido!"-falou Seiya desconsolado.

Caminharam para fora do Hospital. Os rapazes falavam mil besteiras para se distraírem até chegarem em casa. Aioros olhou para trás, podia jurar que havia visto algo estranho no teto do hospital. Parou para ver melhor, era grande e com asas, depois sumiu.

Havia visto um anjo de verdade? Havia sido testemunha de um milagre de Natal?

Não sabia responder essas perguntas. Apenas se sentia bem, leve, feliz! Aquele haveria de ser um feliz Natal, no final das contas.

Fim!


End file.
